


[联四x露]意外

by jen11love



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jen11love/pseuds/jen11love
Summary: 在联五内部小假期里，亚瑟的魔法出了个意外





	[联四x露]意外

**Author's Note:**

> *注意：本文仅仅是为了满足我艹露的欲望，没什么剧情与三观，OOC
> 
> *有关于留在身体上的痕迹的二设
> 
> *严格而言，联五都在进行非自愿性行为
> 
> *通篇为仏视角

弗朗西斯又梦见了那次。

他本应该忘记的，为了伊万，更重要的是为了他自己好，他应该把这段记忆从脑海里彻底删除，又或是去找亚瑟，求他拿出那根顶端镶了个星星的棍子对着自己的头挥舞几下，而不是时不时的、一次又一次的，在梦里回忆起那次。

那次……

 

‘那次’的起始是个意外中的意外。头一个意外，是在五个常任理事国内部会议上——或者据实而言，就是他们为了打发时间，轮流去五个成员的家里度个为期几天的小假——期间，亚瑟跟阿尔弗雷德又一次吵了起来，亚瑟又一次拿出了他的魔杖企图给阿尔弗雷德一点教训，然后不出所料的，他的魔法又一次出了意外。

而第二个意外……说真的弗朗西斯记不清是怎么变成那样的，总之等他回过神来，发现自己正在与伊万对峙，他堵在客厅的大门前，一面反锁门一面挡住从门口逃出的路线，满脑子都是把伊万按在地上——也可以是其它什么姿势——操弄的念头。而其它的，诸如通向窗户或其它房间的路线也被另三人堵住了。伊万被他们围在中间，像被猎狗围住的猎物那般。

应该说他们的确是在狩猎伊万，而这种想法一定是通过他们其中某人的眼神透露了出来，于是伊万握紧不知何时从什么地方拿出来的水管，脸上半是对他们异常表现的迷惑半是因糟糕直觉而升起的警惕。

再然后，可能是因为四对一，可能是因为伊万没一开始就下死手所以错失先机，结果就是伊万输个彻底，被按在餐桌上，双手反折着被自己的围巾绑在身后，左脸贴着桌面动弹不得。

弗朗西斯没太留心另三人的动作，所以伊万是被谁扒去了衣服只留最里的衬衫在身上，以及他是因谁的动作惊叫了声“不”随即又咬住自己的下唇，弗朗西斯通通不知，他只知道自己的全部注意力都被伊万的肉体吸引。伊万的喉结，伊万的锁骨，伊万身上因挣扎反抗的动作而隆起的肌肉，以及为了使伊万老实下来被阿尔弗雷德揍红的腹部。

弗朗西斯着迷地吻了上去，他吮吸，舔弄，当移动到伊万胸口时则用牙齿去刮蹭乳头。他伸手去揉捏伊万的大腿，在摸到腿根时碰见了另一只手，弗朗西斯从伊万的胸前抬起头，正对上王耀的双眼，那名年龄最大的、平日总表现的温和稳重的人正懒散地笑着，带着区别于他、亚瑟以及阿尔弗雷德的从容。他听见王耀像似要教导他一般说：“别那么用力，伊万喜欢被碰那里。”

王耀的确是在教导他，弗朗西斯想，考虑到王耀身为元时与伊万的那段过去，这并不使他惊讶。他跟着王耀行动，手在伊万的囊袋与会阴间徘徊，时不时用指腹狠狠蹭过腿根。

伊万已经半硬了起来，尽管他本人一点儿都不愿意。弗朗西斯看向伊万时，伊万正盯着他身后的某处，也许是在凝神对抗身体内逐渐升起的快感，也许是在侦侯逃脱的机会，他神情冷硬，脸上不再挂着被众人默认是故意表现得天真稚气的笑容。而弗朗西斯，既伊万的肉体之后，他又为伊万眼中冰冷的愤怒着迷了，他有些想吻伊万，但在他行动之前，王耀就已经吻了上去。

伊万的眼神没有因王耀落在他嘴角的吻变化，他继续死死盯着弗朗西斯身后。王耀也毫不在意，他耐心而温柔，吻且咬着，并用手去揉伊万的耳垂。弗朗西斯观看的同时，手上的动作也没停下，他握住伊万的阴茎开始撸动，在改变力道与速度时观察伊万的表情，试图看出哪一种能打破伊万脸上僵硬的面具。

在弗朗西斯努力出成果之前，伊万被人从背后狠狠推了一下，从站的位置上看不是亚瑟就是阿尔弗雷德。伊万倒在弗朗西斯身上靠着，在他试图站稳之前，不知他身后的那两人做了什么——好吧，从只剩阿尔弗雷德站着来看，在对伊万做什么的人是亚瑟——致使伊万抽吸一声并再一次挣扎起来。

“别动，乖，乖一点。”王耀双手扳过伊万的头，一面吻着一面安慰伊万。弗朗西斯看向阿尔弗雷德，对方面对他疑惑的眼神耸耸肩，只说了句“来不及去找润滑液”，好像这就能解释一切。而这一句的确能解释一切，由于弗朗西斯经验丰富，尽管看不见，他还是从放在伊万胯骨上的双手，与伊万的反应猜出了亚瑟到底在做什么，于是他用膝盖去顶伊万的腿好让伊万将腿打得更开，以方便亚瑟能将伊万的后穴舔得足够湿。

这一次，伊万再无法维持脸上的冷硬，他眼帘颤动，视线低垂，在弗朗西斯的指腹擦过正流出前液的小孔时用力闭上眼，又在亚瑟往他后穴里塞入两根手指并一口咬在他臀肉上时猛得睁开眼，随后，在弗朗西斯开始快速撸动他阴茎时，伊万终于转头看了弗朗西斯一眼。那双紫色的眸子里还没带上恨，但可能之后就会有了，在伊万察觉到他们将会做什么，尤其是将会做多久、做到什么地步之后。 等伊万射出来后，弗朗西斯将他的精液在手指上抹开，然后也加入润滑后穴的行动中，一下进入三根手指可能让伊万痛了，尽管伊万一声不吭，仅仅是呼吸因方才的高潮而尚处急促，但从他紧缩了一下的瞳孔与挤压着手指的肠道可以看出。于是在经过与重新站起来的亚瑟的几回合眼神交流后，弗朗西斯继续在伊万的体内探索，而亚瑟则低咒着撤出自己的手指，转而摸着伊万的腰在他背上留下一串吻痕。 

 

第一个进入伊万的是王耀，不，不完全是考虑到尺寸与受伤之间的联系，更多的是因为王耀足够了解伊万，至少在如何取悦伊万的身体这方面，其余人比不过他。王耀很快就找到了伊万前列腺的位置，速度不快却力道足够的蹭过去，在啃咬伊万蝴蝶骨的同时将手伸到伊万身前，绕圈儿揉着伊万的小腹。

伊万没有看站在他身前三人中的任何一个，他将自己的神色掩藏在额发下。弗朗西斯觉得还好，毕竟看见伊万大大岔开双腿，毫无保留得展现着因摩擦而发红的穴口，这样的景色足够让他欲火焚身，唯一阻止他走上前，选择安分地站在原地观看，而不是将自己被裤子箍得生疼的阴茎戳进伊万嘴里的原因，是因为他觉得伊万肯定会将其咬下来。而阿尔弗雷德，这个太过年轻的国家意识体，可能是由于曾与伊万你死我活地争斗了那么久，惯性使得他还想做点儿多余的事。

“你不会以为我们仅能做到这步吧？”阿尔弗雷德摘下眼镜将其放到餐上，“你也没天真到以为我们轮流都操上一次就可以结束了吧？又或是你以为自己不会屈服？”阿尔弗雷德五指深入伊万发间，拉扯着迫使伊万与自己对视，“你不妨想想，我们最长能对你做这些做多久。”

看伊万的眼神，他是明白的，如果他认为沉入欲海是屈服的表现的话，那么这场战争他必输无疑，这不过是时间问题，距离他们假期结束，还有对于伊万现在处境而言过于漫长的天数。

然而就这样让伊万放弃反抗也是绝不可能的，或是说，换成他们其中的任何一个面临这样的处境，都不可能就此轻松愉悦地跟其他人做起来。不过就算伊万打定主意同他们抗争到底，或者至少坚持到他无法再坚持下去为止，由于正确的人选——毕竟王耀真的很了解伊万的身体，弗朗西斯猜想，从这份了解度来看，说不准他们在私底下，一直有比起表面更为亲密与私人的联系——伊万还是情动了。哪怕王耀一次都没碰过他的阴茎，他沿着柱体流出并落入穴口的前液还是足以使抽插的动作染上水声，他试图缩起肩膀，又因为反绑的双手不得不挺起胸乳，甚至在王耀射进他体内时，他咬着唇从喉咙里漏出一声哭喘。

后来他们还真如阿尔弗雷德所说的那样，轮流操入伊万体内，他们甚至没为先后顺序争吵或打起来，若弗朗西斯神智清醒可能会为此感到诧异，毕竟他们能意见一致没有矛盾的时刻可不多，但此时，他的心神全放在伊万身上。

在他之前的是阿尔弗雷德，做得有点儿过，但还没到他们干预阻止的地步。于是此时伊万瘫软在餐桌上，他又高潮了一次，腹部满是自己射出的白浊，还在胸膛上溅了几处。弗朗西斯走上前抬起伊万的双腿，对方的股间被撞得通红，臀面还残留着几个巴掌印，摸上去的温度比起正常的体温更高。伊万闭着眼喘息着，在弗朗西斯吻上他的膝侧时，他瑟缩一下，不知是因为怕痒还是因为正处于敏感的余韵中。弗朗西斯想着自己的视线一定犹如实质，所以在他打量伊万被掐肿的乳尖和肩脖处的吻痕时，伊万才会侧过头，徒劳地动了几下身子试图躲开他的注视。

“万尼亚……”弗朗西斯唤道，出于个人爱好，他喜欢在这种时候用昵称称呼对方。他俯身给了伊万一个带有安慰性质的吻，接着去触碰伊万的穴口，随意用食指将里面的液体掏出一些后，扶着自己缓缓插了进去。他没立即顶弄，只是继续与伊万吻着，弗朗西斯一遍遍舔过伊万的嘴唇，他感到伊万已经不再像最初那样紧闭着嘴巴不肯张开一点缝隙，他探舌进入，舌尖滑过伊万的牙齿，伊万没有咬他。

“好孩子。”弗朗西斯夸奖道，给了伊万一个印在被他自己咬得微肿的下唇上的吻，然后又将舌头伸入伊万口中，他扫过伊万的牙龈，伊万的上唇系带，最后找到时机抵开伊万的牙齿，去舔伊万的上颚，直到伊万因缺氧发出几声哼哼才退出去。

伊万皱着眉，双眼半睁，他转动眼珠扫了弗朗西斯一下，又去看桌上的花瓶，在弗朗西斯开始动起来时发出哽住的气音。伊万的双手依旧没有被解开，使得他只能挺着腰，在弗朗西斯将他的双腿抬到自己肩上后，他的腰臀便彻底悬空，时间稍长，这种姿势便让伊万觉得有些辛苦，但他还不想开口求饶，甚至不想被弗朗西斯察觉到自己的不适。

至于弗朗西斯，事实上他察觉到了，可那又如何，伊万软而热的肠壁缠着他，伊万膝弯里的汗水浸染着他，他只想一直看着伊万，捕捉对方脸上因他的进出而产生细微变化的神情，他一秒都不想移开视线，更别提停下来换个体位。下次……弗朗西斯想，这次先委屈伊万忍耐一下，下次的话他一定——

 

之后他们几乎没停过，毕竟他们有四个人，一个结束了，剩下的也因为旁观而又一次性起。不知第几次时，由于坐在亚瑟身上的伊万摇摇欲坠得无法直起身子，于是他们解开了伊万的双手好让他环住亚瑟的肩膀，而伊万也如他们预料的，即使束缚被除去也没暴起反抗——可能是由于他酸软的腰与四肢，也可能是因为亚瑟正抵着他的前列腺磨动。

伊万向前靠在亚瑟身上，由于身高原因，他环住亚瑟的动作好似他主动将亚瑟按在自己胸脖处一般，这画面不知刺激到了阿尔弗雷德哪点，他走过去钳住伊万的下巴，将阴茎捅进伊万嘴里，而被接连不断的性爱搞得意识模糊的伊万居然没将嘴里的玩意儿咬断，所以从那开始，伊万的嘴也很少能有空闲的机会。

中途有人去开了灯，有人不止一次嘴对嘴给伊万喂水，在伊万的后面没塞上阴茎时就会填入几根不安分的手指，扩张、转动、或是缓缓沿着肠壁从穴口摩挲到更深处。他们在餐厅，在客厅，还有几次顶着玻璃窗或门。弗朗西斯甚至考虑过花园，从这里向窗外看去，栽着无数正怒放的月季的花园很不错，他可以让伊万面对月季站着，从背后操他。在伊万射出的精液落在花瓣上后责怪他弄脏了花朵，随后吻他，并告诉伊万此时的他和月季一样美。

伊万曾晕过去，然后在王耀的顶弄下醒来，再晕过去，又被阿尔弗雷德抠挖马眼的动作扯回意识，他可能失禁过，也可能是射太多而导致弗朗西斯产生了错觉。到后来，就算他不是人类，肉体并不像其他所有生物那样脆弱，这一切对他而言还是太多了。他早已屈服，但现在甚至开始求饶。伊万眼角晕红，泪水挂在睫毛上，在另三人的手里扭动自己的身子，随后对上被他骑在身下的弗朗西斯的视线。

“求你……”伊万祈求着，双手不住得撸动自己的阴茎，他的声音因为咬在嘴里的衬衫右下摆而模糊不清。“求你们……我快要……我想——”伊万这样说着，又或是这样呻吟着。向弗朗西斯，向他们所有人。伊万用湿漉漉的双眼在他们间看来看去，试图找到一个能帮助他解脱的人——他高潮了太多次，又在余韵中被再次唤起太多次，使得他现在无比靠近极点，却始终越不过去。

“……唔，太多了……”伊万语带哭腔，奶白色的发尾蒸腾出水汽，他几乎快要软作一团，但又还能支撑住自己以在弗朗西斯身上研磨。他垂着头，视线落在弗朗西斯的脸上，眼中却没印出对方的面孔，只有欲望的浪潮在里面翻腾，随后他又顺着亚瑟抚在自己下巴上的手的力道抬起头，与亚瑟接吻，并在亚瑟将舌头伸过来时乖乖地张开嘴。

“你已经被搞得晕乎乎的了，对不对？”阿尔弗雷德问道，却不在乎伊万的回答，他不顾弗朗西斯还埋在伊万体内，自顾自向伊万后穴里伸进一个手指，好在伊万已经被操的够开，只是感到些许疼痛，并没有受伤。

“你在做什么？”弗朗西斯低吼道。

“帮他。”阿尔弗雷德挑着眉回答，语气坚定的好像他真的是打算帮助伊万一样。

我会抽个时间找亚瑟好好谈谈有关他教育方式的问题的，弗朗西斯这样想，没有再阻止阿尔弗雷德，他本打算阻止，但因伊万的反应而改变了注意。

伊万，这个可怜的脑子被‘搞’晕的家伙，在体内多出一根手指后，仿佛是麻木的身体被穴口传来的些许胀痛激活了一般，开始哭着将自己往弗朗西斯的阴茎和阿尔弗雷德的手指上撞，他撑起又落下，双腿抖得不成样子。弗朗西斯听见王耀叹息一声，接着他看见王耀扶着伊万的脸，温柔地抹去对方脸上的泪痕，然后低头将伊万的哽咽全吻进自己嘴里。

而弗朗西斯则伸出右手放在伊万滑腻粘糊的腿根，以帮助伊万起伏得容易点儿，他向前含住伊万的乳头，左手模仿王耀曾做过的那样，绕着圈儿揉伊万的小腹。

这可有点儿奇怪，弗朗西斯观察着伊万的反应，对方似乎因他揉弄的动作而感到很舒服，腰肢扭动，双腿痉挛着向内夹紧。这真的太奇怪了，弗朗西斯盯着自己的左手，因为这样感到舒服，放在此时此刻，不就像……不就像似伊万正期待着他体内被射进些什么，或是他因里面正存在的精液与硬物而满足吗？

于是弗朗西斯的脑子也被搞晕了，他鼻段充斥着伊万身上散发出的、平日不曾有过的性的味道，视野被伊万汗湿——当然除了汗水外肯定还有点什么别的液体——且泛红的身体占据，他记不清自己什么时候射了，只知道下一刻伊万被扶着双臂从他身上拉开，然后嘴里和后面被其他人的东西填满。

伊万最后到底解脱了没有，弗朗西斯没有印象，总之等他们四人都回过神来——这一次指的是真正的清醒过来后，伊万已经再次晕过去好一会儿了，他瘫软在地毯上，后背、膝盖和手肘几乎被磨破了皮，身上吻痕遍布，而红肿的后穴正流出粘腻的液体。

好一会儿没有任何一个人出声，客厅里只能听见伊万沉缓的呼吸。他们面面相觑，仿佛一旦有人说话就会打破某个封印，进而放出什么可怕的生物一般。最终，是王耀先开了口，说得给伊万清洗，便抱起伊万走进了浴室。被留下的三人又在原地呆愣了会儿，才开始收拾残局——清理落在各处的汗水、精液以及其它玩意儿，开窗通风，把不知道什么时候落在地上的花瓶的碎片拿起扔掉，弗朗西斯还开始做饭，不是因为饥饿，纯粹是因为烹饪能让他冷静。

等王耀将伊万安顿在客房后，四人围在餐桌上，一面用叉子拨弄盘里的食物一面用眼角瞟其他人的脸色。弗朗西斯很想将错全推到亚瑟身上，毕竟是他的魔法导致了这一切，但伊万不会接受这种轻飘飘的解释，而且伊万……好吧，他们至少没有让伊万受到肉体上的严重伤害，然而在精神方面弗朗西斯可说不准。

如果冷酷的理性分析，伊万曾遭受过远比这次更可怕的折磨，况且他并不是人类，这对国家意识体而言不算什么。但感性地考虑，弗朗西斯觉得自己应该担起责任，尽管他不知道自己究竟该承担什么责任。

事情的解决方式出人意料。他们战战兢兢等伊万醒来，并打算承诺随便伊万想怎么报复——仅限于个人而非国家的层面上，结果伊万像什么都没发生一样走下楼，疑惑于自己为什么失去了自亚瑟向阿尔弗雷德挥动魔杖之后的记忆，并奇怪他们看向自己的眼神。

他们没想出这是什么原因，只能归结于亚瑟的魔法。至于伊万身上的痕迹，本来假如他还留有记忆的话，在他忘记这一切之前，那些痕迹会一直留在他的身上，但既然他已经全忘了，那些痕迹自然也消失无踪。

最后这成为他们四人间的秘密，每一次弗朗西斯发现另三人用别有意味的眼神悄悄看向伊万时，便知道他们与他一样，都深受这段记忆的干扰，很想做些什么，但又在真正做出些什么前竭力克制住自己。

 

弗朗西斯睁开眼，他股间因梦而变得又湿又粘，且因为他裸睡的习惯，他待会儿得换套床单。但那是之后他会做的事，现在他侧过身，一面回味记忆里伊万那张被快感熏染的脸，一面想着也许在某个合适的时刻，他能向伊万坦白自己的欲望并向伊万求欢，而有那么一丁点儿的可能，是伊万会答应他的请求。

END


End file.
